


Timor.

by kyaipn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, 2018!Phan, Anxiety, Description of Dream Violence (Non-Graphic), Established Relationship, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Reality, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaipn/pseuds/kyaipn
Summary: Dan and Phil, and how they deal with each other’s 3am fears.(I wrote this for Valentines Day.)





	Timor.

_"Not fear._

_Maybe, out there somewhere, the possibility of fear; the wall that might tumble down, because it's for sure that behind it is the sea."_

  _Rafael Guillen (i.)_

  _\---_

*

  _[Saturday; 10.26.09; 03:37]_

*

  ** _Dan <33 (03:37): phil? :[_**

_Phil (03:45): Yrha_

_Phil (03:47): Sorry!! Yeah**_

_Phil (03:47): Why are you up so early/late?? I barely woke up_

**_Dan <33 (03:49): sorry i woke you :/_ **

**_Dan <33 (03:50): my parents went away for a bit and i’m home alone and i cant turn off the lights cuz im too scared_ **

**_Dan <33 (03:51): and i can’t sleep so bad even hugging pillow cant help mee :[[_ **

**_Dan <33 (03:52): so im sitting in the hallway with every light im the house on alone in just my pants_ **

**_Dan <33 (03:52): and i was a idiot and missed you so i woke you up at so late and now ur gonna hate me crap_ **

**_Dan <33 (03:52): sorry_ **

_Phil (03:53): I’ll never ever hate you dan!!! <<33333333333333_

_Phil (03:53): I’m sorry ur so scared :[[ I wish I was there to be strong and protect u again_

**_Dan <33 (03:54): i wish you were here too_ **

_Phil (03:54): :[ <3_

**_Dan <33 (03:58): CDAP PHIL I THINK I HESRF A GHOST_ **

**_Dan <33 (03:58): IR MONSTER_ **

_**Dan <33 (03:58): FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK** **FUCK**_

_Phil (03:59): Dan oh my gosh are you okay??_

**_Dan <33 (04:00): yeah i think but_ **

**_Dan <33 (04:00): i heard something phil_ **

**_Dan <33 (04:01): im scared_ **

**_Dan <33 (04:02): i can’t believe im 18 and i’m actually sobbing out of fear alone and naked in a hallway over a fucking noise_ **

**_Dan <33 (04:02): to my boyfriend_ **

**_Dan <33 (04:02): on skype_ **

**_Dan <33 (04:03): fuck_ **

_Phil (04:03): Dan :[[ i’m so sorry_

**_Dan <33 (04:04): it’s not your fault_ **

_Phil (04:04): Want me to call you??? (If u want)_

**_Dan <33 (04:05): can we skype instead?_ **

**_Dan <33 (04:05): i want to see your face plz <3_ **

**_Dan <33 (04:05): if thats okay_ **

_Phil (04:06): That’s fine! One sec plz :]_

*

  ** _[Phil_ **_would like to add_ **_Dan <33 _ **_to a call (02:33)_ **_]_**

**_[_ ** _Accept_ **_] [_ ** _Decline_ **_]_ **

  ** _[Accepted]_**

**

When Dan answered the call, his face was red and puffed and wet. Even through the crap-pixel screen quality, Phil could see that.

“Hey,” Dan’s voice broke.

“Hi,”

Dan was shaking slightly.

His face suddenly flushed, “Oh shit, I forgot – I’m, uh, in only pants. In front of you. Crap.”

“It’s fine, I’ve seen you shirtless before.” Phil smiled what he hoped was reassuringly, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah — I mean, I am now. I guess.”

“Are you cold?”

“Kinda.” Dan admitted.

“Want to go to bed?”

“My room is too dark –”

“Well, I’ll be there, wont I? And I’ll protect you from everything bad in the dark.”

“You’re not really here.”

“Only ever a few hours away. And if worst comes to worst, I have the police line _and_ the monster-killer line. So you’ll be super safe.”

Dan muffled a giggle, “Yeah, okay.”

He shuffled up off the floor, and made his way into his bedroom, clutching the laptop tightly.

“I dunno if I’m getting any sleep tonight, honestly.”

“You will! You can cuddle your pillow and I’ll tell you stories until the demons go away and you can sleep.”

“I’m not five, Phil.” There was no malice in his reply.

“You don’t need to be five for any of that to be true.” Phil said, serious tone.

“Okay,”

Minutes later, Dan was snuggled under his covers; hugging a pillow tightly as he listened to Phil go on about some guy at the market.

“Then, he pulled a hot dog out of his left pocket. Who keeps a single —”

“Phil?” Dan interrupted, his voice was dripping with sleep.

“Mm?”

“Do you think I’m stupid?”

“No.” Phil answered simply.

“I mean – for being so scared of such dumb stuff. Seven-year-olds are braver than me.”

“It’s okay to have fears, Dan. I bet you’re not the only adult with those fears either,”

“I’m scared of the dark. And ghosts and monsters and moths and demons and –”

“– and that’s fine. I don’t mind.”

“And it’s not annoying to deal with? I’m not?”

“You will never be annoying to ‘deal with’; I promise.”

Phil meant it.

***

  _[Monday; 12.07.09; 02:59]_

_**_

_Phil :]]] <333333 (02:59): Dan?_

**_Dan (03:00): yeah??? <3_ **

_Phil :]]] <333333 (03:03): I’m scared_

**_Dan (03:04): of what :[[_ **

_Phil :]]] <333333 (03:04): I dunno it’s just creaky downstairs and I’m alone for the night I guess_

_Phil :]]] <333333 (03:04): Nvm_

**_Dan (03:05): no tell me i want to help u_ **

**_Dan (03:05): plz_ **

_Phil :]]] <333333 (03:07): Well it’s just that_

_Phil :]]] <333333 (03:08): It’s really dark and windy_

_Phil :]]] <333333 (03:08): And there was a tree snapping against my window I thought our house might’ve blown down_

_Phil :]]] <333333 (03:09): And I thought i heard thunder which usually isn'tn too bad but right now its scaring me a bit_

_Phil :]]] <333333 (03:10): I don’t wanna be alone rn is all_

_Phil :]]] <333333 (03:10): But i am brave! So it’ll be okay i think_

_Phil :]]] <333333 (03:10): Don’t worry about me <33_

**_Dan (03:11): i want to worry :[_ **

**_Dan (03:11): you don’t always have to be brave <333 ily and i would give you the biggest hug if i were there_ **

**_Dan (03:12): and tell the trees and thnder to fuck off and let you sleep_ **

**_Dan (03:12): and then we would sleep all cuddled up togerher like we do sometimes and it would be warm and nice_ **

**_Dan (03:14): i wish i were there with you_ **

_Phil :]]] <333333 (03:15): You will be someday so it’s okay now too :]_

_Phil :]]] <333333 (03:15): But plz tell the trees and thunder to fuck off it’s very loud :’[[[_

**_Dan (03:16): if u call me i will????_ **

_Phil :]]] <333333 (03:17): Lol okay :p_

***

_**[** Incoming call from **Dan]**_

_**[Accepted]** _

**

“Hi!” Dan really should be quieter; last time he called Phil at three in the morning his dad had yelled at him.

“Hi,” Phil’s sleep-laced voice answered.

A booming crack of thunder, and a whimper.

“Don’t worry – it… won’t hurt you.” Despite everything, Dan was sometimes still quite new to the role of ‘comfort’ in their relationship.

“I know, just loud.”

Dan wished he was like Phil. He wished he could just pull out an intresting story, a funny idea.

“Sorry.”

He wasn’t like Phil, though.

“Want to play a game?”

“What game could we possibly play through a phone call?” Dan could practically hear Phil rolling his eyes.

Dan wracked his brain for quick ideas.

“Eye-Spy?”

“We’re… not in the same room Dan.”

“Yeah, true.”

Dan’s room suddenly felt rather empty and uninteresting.

Dan felt empty and uninteresting.

“What do you want me to do?” He finally muttered.

He held his breath.

“I just like hearing your voice, it calms me down. I like when you rant about things you love.”

Let it out.

“Oh. Well – want to hear my never-ending thoughts on WALL-E then?”

“Definitely.”

_*_

  _[Sunday; 02.04.18; 04:12]_

_****** _

 “Phil?”

“Mhm?” He rolled over and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “What’re you doing up?”

“There was a moth.”

“A moth?”

“Yes!” Dan looked around the room nervously, rolling on his heels, “It’s in the lounge somewhere and I can’t sleep knowing it’s out there — lurking.”

Phil groaned.

“Fucking kill it! Or set it free, I dunno. I just need it gone.”

“You are truly the perfect mix of ‘needy child’ and 'angry businessman’, Danny.”

“Fuck off.”

“Mm, lemme get a cup then.”

Phil shoved on his glasses and stumbled out of bed into the kitchen, Dan following closely behind.

“Where was it again?” He asked, grabbing a wine glass from the cupboard.

They hadn’t really drank much alcohol these past few years– since Dan had gone on antidepressents— but they still always kept the glasses, to drink Ribena and seem fancy.

“No! You’ll need a bigger cup, it’s huge.”

“Okay,” he grabbed another glass, “where is it?”

“In the lounge last I saw.”

“I’ll go look, you get a piece of paper.”

Genuine terror painted over Dan’s face, “I don’t want to be alone.”

“Christ’s sake Dan, it’s a moth, not an armed burglar. I think you’ll live.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do. Now, just go a minute.”

He then ventured into the lounge, still half-drowned by sleep, when he heard a shriek.

“Dan?”

“Phil! Fucking help!”

Anyone else might’ve thought Dan was being held at gunpoint from the panicked way he was yelling.

“Coming!”

He went into the hall; Dan was standing there, paralysed with fear, as a giant moth flew circles around him. He had tears threatening to fall.

“Oh dear,”

Phil went over to the closet and grabbed a broom, spent a few go’s waving it around– and almost hitting Dan in the process— before smacking it head on.

“Aw, now I feel bad for killing it,” He whispered.

Dan was on the floor now, shaking, tears stained down his cheeks. He was in only pants.

And Phil was there.

“Well, the moth’s gone now isn’t it?” He crouched down next to Dan, putting his hands gently on his shoulders.

“Mmm,” Dan had his head tucked in his knees.

“Are you okay?”

Silence.

“That’s fine. Want me to make you some tea?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

A few minutes later, in the kitchen, with dried cheeks; “I can’t believe how much of a wimp I am.”

The kettle rang, and Phil took it off the stove carefully.

“No —”

“I know, I know, my therapist told me. 'It’s never weak to have fears’. But I cried over a fucking moth. In our hallway. It’s late and –”

“– and that’s okay.”

“It’s not okay Phil!”

“It’s fine in the moment, that’s what I mean.”

He grabbed a NASA mug, and poured the boiling water in a teapot.

“I must be exhausting.”

Phil dropped in a teabag.

He still remembered. It was a promise made at 4am; a promise over Skype to a more-than-slightly-terrified eighteen year old.

A promise made to a bunch of pixel’s with a name and a face and fear.

A promise his Dan probably didn’t even remember, honestly.

“No, I promised that much.”

“Mhm,”

He poured the tea.

“So, two sugars or three?”

“Two.”

***

  _[Friday; 02.16.18; 05:12]_

*

Dan was on the sofa; snuggled up in blankets and watching the winter Olympics through his small Iphone screen. His eyes were heavy, he yawned.

Their bedroom door squeaked opened.

“Hey,” Phil spoke quietly.

“Up so late?”

“You’re up too.”

“Well — I’m watching the Olympics. You know it’s on late in the UK.”

“Alright.” Phil shuffled into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and leaving the cupboard door wide open.

“Why are you awake?”

“Just another nightmare, s'fine.”

“Then why did you come out here?”

His voice might’ve been read as upset – he was just tired. Half the time Dan honestly didn’t mean to come off so rude.

“Dunno,”

“What was it about?”

“Uh — I think my family was trapped, you included, and I was the only person who could save them. But I had to do something… I think, I had to open a lock to somewhere? But I was too nervous. I saw everyone die; I knew it was my fault. I saw – you know, blood. Not too much. But it’s fine.”

As he spoke, he went over to the sink and got a glass of water, adding iced-cubes; his tone was unnaturally cool and casual.

“But I heard your skull shatter –”

“What the fuck —”

“Sorry! You asked though.”

“No – I mean, that’s horrible. Jesus christ, are you okay?”

Phil shrugged, “It happens, it’s okay though. Just a dream.”

It was only at that moment Dan noticed Phil’s eyes were a little too redded, his words a little bit shaky.

Phil started back to their room.

“Are you going back to sleep?”

“Probably.” His reply was tired.

“Oh – uh, well, why don’t you stay with me and watch the Olympics? I know you’ve never really cared, not your thing, but still I think that —”

“Sure! I’ll stay, yeah.” Phil quickly answered.

“Okay.”

Phil put his glass of water back down on the counter, and walked over to the sofa. Dan opened up his blanket fort and invited Phil in.

“These are the men’s single runs.”

“Mhm,” Phil nuzzled his head into Dan’s neck, which usually would’ve bothered him, but he didn’t mind so much.

A few minutes pass, “So what’s that guy supposed to be doing? I need your commentary; you know.”

_I just like hearing your voice, it calms me down._

“Well, that’s the Japanese lead skater, which means —”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh i wrote this a while ago i just thought i'd post it here because two (2) people said it was good,,,
> 
> tumblr is @phansb


End file.
